The Breakfast Club titans Style
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: five teen get Saturday school. Can they survive being stuck each other? Can they survive Mr. Wilson? Rtings may change due to sexual references and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The Breakfast club Titans Style

** Hiya. Okay so I'm going to try and combine Teen Titans and The Breakfast Club together. I hope I don't ruin a classic, but here goes nothing. Oh, and thank you to the people who read and reviewed my last story.**

**So the original characters are: John Bender, Andrew Clark, Allison Reynolds, Brian Johnson, and Richard Vernon.** **I've decided to throw in a little surprise about which Titan is going to be which Character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything nor want to.**

Dear Mr. Wilson,

We accept the fact that we to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think it was crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us how you want to see us, in the simplest terms, in the most convent definitions. You see us as a Brain, an athlete, a basket case, a Princess, and a criminal, correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven O'clock this morning…

Ugh Saturday, the day were everybody sleeps in, where the birds are cheerful ling singing along, where the sun is happily shining brightly. This Saturday was not a good day for five unlucky teenagers who had to spend today with the assistant principal Slade Wilson, the meanest man in the town.

The Teens headed down to the library were they took their seats. The library was a huge two story building with white walls and greyish-blue carpet. A bright red haired girl wearing a purple blouse, faded blue skinny jeans, and purple sandals sat next to a boy with blonde hair, black and blue letterman jacket that represented the wrestling team, and blue jeans.

"Hi Garfield," said a red head girl.

"Oh my god Kori I didn't know you were going to be in here. How have you been?"

"Good." It was really awkward seeing they never hung out that much.

The next person to walk in was a six foot tall, well-built African-American. He wore a blue and white pleaded shirt with black jeans and white shoes.

The last two people walked in. The one on the left had shoulder length black hair, blue jeans, dirty old shoes, and a leather jacket. The one on the right wore light purple hair down to her shoulders, a blue formal shirt, black jeans and black flats. Shortly after they walked in the assistant principal walked in. the African-American sat dangle from Kori and Garfield, the guy with shoulder length hair sat right behind the two friends and propped his feet on a chair, and the girl in blue sat farthest to the back.

Not long after they all sat down Principal Wilson came in. "Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time."

"Excuse me, sir. I think you've made a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um, I don't think I belong here."

"It is now seven o'colock. Now I want you all to write a thousand word essay on who you are as a person and, Mr. Grayson, not one word repeated a thousand times."

"Mr. Wilson, I can already answer th-"

"Sit down Stone. Now I'm going to be out that door I don't want to hear a peep from either of you. Any questions before I go?"

"I got one; does Berry Manilow know that you raided his wardrobe?"

"I'll answer that to that question, Mr. Grayson, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." And with that Mr. Wilson walked out.

The three students sitting up front heard a clicking sound coming from the back, turned around to see what was making the noise and it turned out be the girl in the very back chewing on her nails.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Grayson said. The girl spit one of her chewed nails at him.

"I've seen you before you know." with that the girl turned around a faced the front. "So, so are you two boyfriend girlfriend. Steady dates. Lovers? Come on, sporto, level with me do you slip her the beef injection?" turning two the two people in front of him.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough."

"What's going on in there. Spoiled little pricks," Mr. Wilson yelled from his office.

"Scumbag." Gar breathed turning around.

Grayson got up. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have a party with Wilson checking up on every few seconds."

"Well you know the door's supposed to stay open."

"So what?"

"Why don't you just shut up. There's four other people in here, you know?"

"God can you count? See I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway."

"Really."

"You know, Grayson, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team, maybe the prep club, too. Student council." Kori and Gar both chuckled.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt."

"You know people like you knock everything."

"This should be stunning."

"It's because you're afraid."

"Oh, God your riches are so smart. That's exactly why I'm heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward."

"I'm in the math club." Stone piped up.  
"You're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong , so you dump all over it."

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to with you activities people being assholes, would it?"

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't know anything about any us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to run and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh."

"I'm in the physics club, too."

"Excuse me, what are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was I'm in the math, Latin, and physics club."

"Hey Cherry. Do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

"So, academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah, but to dorks like them, they are. What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, well, we talk about physics meaning like the properties of physics."

"So it's sort of social; demented and sad, but social, right."

"I guess."

**Well the first chap. Is here. I want to apologize for the gap I'm watching clips of the movie and they leave out a few min of it. If you guys want me to fill the gap just let me know what happened, if not I'll create something that will go along with the secnes.**

** I put Victor as the nerd because I feel like he can be more of a nerd than Garfield and I can see Gar werslting. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update I was without a computer since I posted this story.

Mr. Wilson noticed that the brats were being extremely quiet, so he decided to check on them. When he got to the library he noticed that the door was closed. When he got to the library he noticed that the door was closed.

"Who closed that door." He asked coming through the door. "Stone did Grayson closed the door?"

"I don't know, sir, I didn't see him."

"I told you brats that door was supposed to stay open," said Mr. Wilson walking over to get a foldable chair to place at the door, but the door was to heavy and the door closed sending the chair flying.

"Damn it." Mr. Wilson cried out while everyone else, expected the girl in the far back, started chuckling. "Garfield Logan get up here. Come on front and center. Let's go."

"Hey how come Garfield gets to get up."

"That's right." Mr. Wilson said making Gar help move a magazine rack.

"If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy."

"Okay watch the magazines."

"It's out of my hands. That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children will be unwise in this juncture in your career, sir."

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this out of here for God's sake. What's the matter with you, come on."

"You know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Stone piped up.

"Show Dick some respect."

"Let's go." Mr. Wilson said escorting Gar back to his seat. "Go get back to your seat. I expected a little more from a varsity letterman. You're not fooling anyone, Grayson. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

"Eat my shorts." Grayson whispered.

"What was that?"

"Eat… My… Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

"Oh, I'm crushed."

"You just bought one right there."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good, because it's going to filled! We'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word. Just say the word. Instead of going to prison you'll come here. Are you through?"

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So."

"That's another one right now. I got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there. That's another one, pal."

"Cut it out," Kori begged Grayson.

"You through?"

"Not even close, bud."

"Good you got one more right there."

"You really think I give a shit."

"Another. You through?"

"How many is that"?"

"That's seven including the one when you first asked Mr. Wilson here whether Barry Manilow knew he raided his closet." Stone said.

"That's eight. You stay out of it."

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven."

"Shut up Peewee. You're mine, Grayson, for the next two months, I got ya. I got ya."

"What can I say I'm thrilled."

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Grayson? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. Alright that's it. I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls.

"FUCK YOU!" Grayson called.

"My parents they're real jerks, ya know. i mean i don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. it's like they use me just to get back at each other." Kori said babbling.

"Ha." The girl in the back shouted. everybody turned around to look at her.

"Shut up!"

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Gar said.

"Yeah, if I didn't nobody else would."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart."

"Sporto?"

"What?"

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes then I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyways, but if you say you get long with your parents, well, you're a liar, too." Grayson walked away. Gar followed him and gave him a hard shove.

"You know something, man? if we weren't in school I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Grayson said pointing to the ground with his middle finger. "You want met to turn it up?"

Stone walked up beside them patted their back and said. "look fellas, I mean-" the two guys slapped him away without breaking eye contact. "I don't like my parents, either. I mean, don't... I don't," Gar pushed his way past Stone, "get along with them and their ideas of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko, you know."

"Dork."

"Yeah?"

"You are every parents wet dream, okay."

"That's the problem."

"Look i can see you getting all bunched up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes, but face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoon-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest, asshole. i would expect you to know the difference."

"Well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Victor."

"See."

"My condolences." With that Grayson walked away.

"What's your name?" Kori asked

"What's yours?" Grayson shot back.

"Kori."

Kori."

"Kori, it's a family name."

"It's a fat boys name."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not a boy and I'm not fat."

"Not at present, but I see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There are fat people that were born to be fat and there's fat people that were once thin, but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside. See, you're going to get married, you're going to squeeze out a few puppies, and then," Grayson sucks in air making himself fatter. "Oh. Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl." He said when Kori gave him the finger.

"I'm not that pristine."

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope chapter 3 will be up by Sunday. Please review and whatever else you guys like to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me this long to update hopefully the last chapters won't take this long, stupid YouTube. Oh and for those of you who are confused I'm sorry I promise to make it clearer.**

"Tell me, Kori, what's in the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?" Grayson asked still pestering.

"Why don't you just shut up." Kori shot back.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth before? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in."

"Do you want me to puke?" Was all Kori could say.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night."

"Leave her alone." Gar told Grayson as he continued to star at Kori to see if he could get a reaction out of her.

Gar got up and walked over to the two. Louder he said, "I said leave her alone."

"You going to make me?"

"Yeah." Gar shot back weakly. Grayson got up and walked over to Gar.

"You and how many of your Friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me, two hits me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." Grayson tried to punch Gar, but Gar blocked him by grabbing his arm then grabbing his other arm and forcing Grayson to the ground and holding him in a summation.

"I don't want to get into this with you, man." Grayson said still on the floor.

Gar got off of him. "Why not?"

"Cause I'll kill you. It's real simple I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and there would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Grayson said.

"Chicken shit." Gar said and was about to sit down when he heard a swoosh. He turned around and Grayson had pulled a switch blade. They stared at each other for a good few seconds when Grayson stabbed the table.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, and you don't even think about her. You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her." They all stared at him in shutter shock. How could he say that! He was helping her with what? She was perfectly happy with being a virgin.

"Well I don't I don't know about you, but I'm going to my locker." Grayson stated. "Are y'all coming with me or staying here?"

They looked at each other then back at him. They didn't want to stay in the library so they decided to go with him.

They made sure Mr. Wilson wasn't anywhere in sight before setting off. The journey to Grayson's locker was short, but scary and exciting at the same time. None of them wanted to get caught and have an even worse punishment than they already had.

When they reached Grayson's locker they found he was there to get his stash of weed.

"Drugs?" Victor asked eyes going wide.

"Screw that, Grayson, out back." Gar said, but Grayson walked off followed by Kori.

"The dude has marijuana." Vic told Gar freaking out. "That was marijuana." He said again.

"Shut up dick." Gar said walking away.

Vic looked at the quiet girl, "Do you approve of this," before he walked away himself.

They were on their way back to the library when they saw Mr. Wilson with his back turned on them so they took off running in the other direction trying not to make much noise. They rounded another hall and found Mr. Wilson was there, too. They turned around and took off, but every time they thought they were safe Mr. Wilson was right there. The quite girl got tired of running and stopped, the rest of the gang didn't notice and kept running. They ran past her about three or so times before she stared running again.

"Wait we need to go through the cafeteria." Grayson said stopping the gang in their tracks.

"No, we have to go by gym." Gar shot back.

"you don't know what you're talking about." Grayson said.

"No you don't know what you're talking about." Gar said.

"Get them back to the library and I'll go and distract Wilson."

"Let's go guys." Gar said running the way he wanted to go. When the others were gone Grayson started to run the opposite way shouting to catch Wilson's attention.

"Hey, asshole, come and get me." He shouted running through the halls head toward the gym. Mr. Wilson fell it the bait and took off to catch Grayson. When Wilson got to the gym Grayson was dribbling a basketball.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing ball." Grayson said.

"You're coming with me." Wilson said grabbing Grayson by the arm and dragging him back to the library.

A few hours later the gang was eating lunch.

"What's in there?" Grayson asked Kori as she was pulling out her lunch.

"Guess. Where's yours?" She shot at him.

"You're wearing it." He shot back.

"You're nauseating." She said with a disgusting look.

Grayson grabbed a Coke and threw it to the girl, who was reading a magazine. She caught it with one hand without looking up.

"What's that?" Grayson asked.

"Sushi." She said.

"Sushi?" he asked.

Kori laughed. "Rice, uh, raw fish, and, uh, seaweed." All the boys had a disgusting look on their

"You won't expect a guy's tongue in your month, but you're going eat that." Grayson concluded.

"Can I eat."

"I don't know give it a try."

Kori and Grayson heard a noise and when they looked over at Gar he was unpacking lunch: a bag of potato chips, powdered droughts, three sandwiches, a carton of milk, a banana, and a apple. They kept staring at him.

He finally saw them staring and turned around and said, "What's you problem?"

Meanwhile the girl in the back was getting her lunch out, but instead of eating her sandwich she took the meat off and throwing it on a top of a statue, took out some pixies sticks, and put a bag of Pops on it and started eating. Everyone looked at her with their months opened wide. All she did was wink at them and went back to eating.

Grayson got up and brought a Coke to Vic and sat down. "What are we having?" he asked.

"Uh, just your standard everyday lunch." Vic said awkwardly.

Grayson grabbed his bag a took out: a canister of soup, Vic tried to take his lunch back, but Grayson slapped his hand, Apple Juice, P.B and J. sandwich with the crust cut off. "Well, Vic, this is a very nourishes lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers."

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson."

**Yay I done with chapter three I'm so happy, finally. Well the next chapter will be the last chapter, well until then, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**kHiya. Well this is the last Chapter of the Breakfast club then I'm going to maybe start writing Whole new world depending if I get a lot of reviews. Well enjoy the final chapter**

Mr. Wilson went to check on the pricks. When he walked in they were eating lunch and having small talk.

'What did I tell you five about talking." he said looking at the gang.

"You told us to do an essay about who we are, sit and don't move, and don't talk." Vic said in a quite awkward voice.

''And what were you pricks doing?"

"We were talking." Grayson said rolling his eyes.

"You know something, Grayson, I can't wait until you get out into the real world people are going to chew you up and spit you out."

"You know something, Slade, I can't wait until you up and die then the world will go through their daily lives knowing that you're gone."

"That's it you're coming with me." Mr. Wilson said taking his arm and fragging him to the closet.

"That's the last time, Grayson. That's the last time you ever make fun of me in front of those kids, you hear me. I make 30,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not going to throw it away on some punk like you, but someday, someday when you're out of here and you forgot all about this place and they forgot all about you and you're wrapped up in your own phatic life I'm going to be there. That's right and I'm going to kick the living shit out of you, man. I'm going to knock your dick in the dirt."

Grayson just stared at Mr. Wilson like a scared little puppy. "You threatening me?"

"What are you going to do about it? You think anybody is going to believe you? You think anybody is going to take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me, I'm a swell guy and you are a lying sack of shit and everybody knows it."

Grayson looked down in disbelief and hurt.

"Oh no tough guy," Mr. Wilson said taking his blazer off, "get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are I want to know how though you are! Come on, I'll give you the first punch. Let's go. Come on right her, just take the first shot, please I'm begging you just take the shot, right here, come on. Just take one shot just one swing." Mr. Wilson motioned like he was going hit, Grayson. "That's what I thought. You're a gutless turd." He said and walked out.

Pretty soon Grayson climbed the ladder that lead to the air duct and started to tell a joke. "A naked blonde walked into a bar with a puddle under one arm and a pound of salami under the other. She lays the puddle on the table. Bartender said I suppose you won't be needing a drink. The naked lady says, but before the punch line came the air duct fell and only a "Oh shit!" was heard. When he was recovered he was back in the library and hid under Kori and Gar's desk when Mr. Wilson entered the room.

'I forgot my pencil." He said as everybody looked at him.

"What was that."

"Nothing just me coughing." Kori said. She dug the sides of knees into the size of Grayson's head when she felt him go in-between her legs.

"Okay." Mr. Wilson said walking out.

Kori let Grayson out and slapped him.

"It was an accident."

"You're an asshole."

'Sue me." Grayson said walking to Vic. "So Ahad can I have my dubage?"

Vic reached into his pants and took it out.

"Yo wastziod, you're not going to blaze up in here." Gar said has Grayson walked to the other side of the library. They all looked at him while he walked away and everybody followed.

They all sat around smoking, cracking up, and talking. They were so far gone that they didn't even care if Mr. Wilson walked in on them.

"So we ever knew your name?" Gar said to the strange chick.

"My name is Raven."

"It's nice to meet you, Raven." Gar said smiling.

"Are we going to hang out after this is all over?"

"I don't think so. I mean look at us we're all different, we hang out in different crowds, and do different things I don't think it would work out."

"Oh…" Vic said with disappointment.

Just then Kori grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her away from the group.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a makeover."

"Why?"

"Because you are letting me."

When Kori was done the bell rang singling the end of Saturday school. That was then Gar saw Raven's new makeover. She still had the clothes she was wearing, but her was out of her face and she had light makeup on.

"Wow, Raven, you look…" Gar blurted out and blushed. Gar grabbed Raven's hand and lead her to her car and gave her a passionate kiss before letting her go.

Meanwhile Grayson walked Kori to the car as well and just like Gar he gave her a passionate kiss as well.

And that was the story of how five kids became friends.

**I know the ending sucked, but really sleepy. I wanted to get this done and over with. I'll go back in and rewrite the ending (one day). Please read my new story to, bye.**


End file.
